


Papa Hood meet Mama Marinette

by Clemi2Nico



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd helps the abused, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng runs a bakery, Resurrected Jason Todd, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemi2Nico/pseuds/Clemi2Nico
Summary: Jason Todd is labelled Papa Hood because he looks after the street kids. Protecting them from muggers, drug dealers and abusive parents. Helps protect people from their rapists and abusive partners. Not even Scarecrow's fear toxin can stop him. What happens when you throw in a bit of Marinette the Guardian of the Miraculous box and defeater of Hawkmoth?Sequal: Bruce ain't Slick
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything but the plot.  
> Saw a thing about Jason taking care of the street rats because he used to be one. So this came about! Hope you like it!

“Papa Hood!” Turning around Jason sees a group of children running toward him, kneeling down he lets them jump on top of him as he stands back up. Swinging the few hanging off his arms, he walks towards the entrance of the orphanage.   
“Don’t you look chipper in your new sweaters.” Jason comments, the two children on his arms drop down. The young girl skips in front of him and twirls showing off a wool dress underneath the dark purple sweater.  
“Isn’t it pretty? Mrs Marinette made all of us some clothes!”   
“Oh?” Jason asks, nodding at the matron as he heads to the kitchen. “And just who is this Marinette?”  
“Red!” The cook laughs shooing out the kids. “D’they tell you about our newest helper?”  
“Something like that,” Jason states, putting up the groceries he had brought. Pulling off his gloves he quickly washes his hands and jumps in helping make the food. “So? Who is she?”  
“Some little french woman. Said she moved here a few years ago.” Cook states, plopping the pot down on the stove. “Something about needing to get away from Paris. Apparently they had a supervillain who used people’s negative emotions against them.”  
Jason turns his head toward him, flashing him a look. Cook just roars with laughter, dropping the meat in the pot. They stay quiet for a while, simply working to put together a few dinners that can be frozen if needed.  
“You know, you’d like her. She saw what Batman and Robin were wearing and she just started going off. Was happy that you took that stupid helmet back off too.” Cook mentions just as Jason goes to take a drink. Laughter echoes in the kitchen as Jason bangs on his chest, water dripping down his chin. Blue eyes glare at the man from behind a red mask. “Couldn’t help myself, but it is true. She opened up a boutique and does everything herself. Said she happened to see this place on a walk and wanted to help.”  
“What kind of walk was she taking to wind up down here?”  
“Who knows.”  
Two hours later he went on his way, promising the cook to come back in a couple weeks to help again. He stays for a little while longer once the kids converge around him. One little girl asking him to read a little to her, how could he not once she showed him it was a classic? 

He leaves the orphanage after another hour, the kids calling after him. Checking the time he takes a quick turn down an alleyway and up onto a roof. He needed to go check on Rebecca who is twenty minutes away, faster by roof. Her ex has been trying to get her to come back, even after the hospital visit from the last time she did. It is just as he is landing on the roof next door that he hears the yelling. Diving off the side, Jason catches himself on the fire escape and swings feet first into the window.  
Rolling up onto his feet ignoring the glass falling out of his hair, he freezes at the sight of a small black haired woman pinning Rebecca’s ex. The ex who is six foot three and two hundred pounds. The woman turns her head, burning blue eyes pin him from behind loose strands of hair. With a quick motion, the woman pops the ex in the back of the head with her elbow before dashing between him and Rebecca.  
Jason stands up holding his palms out, the woman slowly relaxes as she takes in just who came bursting into the apartment. The woman’s face flushes before she turns and kneels next to Rebecca. Jason watches as with gentle hands the woman brushes Rebecca’s hair back, tracing the bruises in the air.  
“Can you bring me a bowl of warmish water and a bowl of cold? Also three towels.” Jason gleefully steps on the ex’s fingers as he heads into the kitchen. Within moments Jason is kneeling next to the women, holding the two bowls. “Thank you.”   
She takes one of the towels and rings out the excess warm water. Smiling softly at Rebecca she tenderly whips off the blood from her nose and mouth. Slowly she keeps going back and forth until all the blood is gone. Grabbing a new towel she dips it into the cold water and rings it out. Folding the towel up a small bit she holds it against Rebecca’s cheek, where a dark purple bruise is already forming. After two minutes she redips the towel and holds it against Rebecca’s eye. With her free hand she brushes the tears slipping down Rebecca’s face, her expression never changing.  
“No reason to cry.” The woman states, “You tried to stop him from coming in, that takes bravery.”  
“B-but he st-still got in.”  
“That does not negate that you tried. All that matters is you told him no.”  
Jason steps away, leaving the cold water bowl and dry towel by the woman’s side. He brings the dirty water and towel back into the kitchen. Taking his gloves and jacket off to roll up his sleeves, pulls the bleach out from under the sink. He fills one side with hot water, bleach and soap. He ignores the whispers in the living room as they get louder for a moment before disappearing altogether. Rinsing the towel in the other sink he checks it to make sure all the blood is out, before washing it with just the soap and hot water - leaving it to hang dry over the faucet. He places the bowl in the drying rack, letting the dirty water drain he quickly cleans out the sink and dries the whole area off. Turning he finds the woman leaning against the counter by his jacket and gloves.  
“Shit, don’t just sneak up on a person.”  
“Shouldn’t a hero have better awareness?” She smirks, eyes bright with laughter.  
“Not a hero pixie-pop.” Jason states, striding over unrolling his sleeves. The woman holds out his gloves, his jacket in her other hand. “You going to give me my coat?”  
She raises a brow at him, before holding the jacket in front of her. Blue eyes tracing the leather jacket, turning it so look at the inside of it. Her nose scrunches up before she hands it back to him.  
“Sure, you can have that thing back.” A groan interupts her from the hallway. “Once you’re done with taking the trash out, come see me. I live on the top floor of this building, right above Rebecca.”   
The woman watches as Jason picks up the knocked out man, holding the door open for him she locks it behind them. She giggles slightly as Jason turns to face her and the man’s head knocks hard against the wall. His blue eyes standing out brightly against the red of his mask.  
“Are you asking me on a date?”  
“I’m asking to make you a better jacket then the sorry excuse you’re wearing.” She smiles already walking down the hall. “My name’s Marinette, this is my tribute and thanks to one of Gotham’s heros.”  
Jason blinks as she winks at him before opening the stairway door. “Told you we aren’t heroes!”  
“You save people when no one else does,” Marinette smiles. “That makes you a hero Red Hood.”  
The door swings shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have an impressed Damian y'all!!

“I’m telling you, this woman is crazy!” Red Hood responds through the comms, swinging across the rooftops. Robin landed in a roll next to him, his green eyes narrowing down at the street. “Even Demon Spawn would have been impressed!”  
“Not likely,” Robin states, stepping closer to the edge of the building.  
“She’s shorter than you and took out a man taller than B.” Red Hood snaps, looking down at the street with Robin.   
“She did what?” Nightwing yelps, “Where can I meet her?”  
“Focus on patrol,” Red Robin snaps.  
“This area is pretty crowded right now.” Red Hood states, “Something going on?”  
“Simona’s gala,” Oracle responds. “Keep an eye out, for-”  
“Fuck! Get over here, we’ve got fear toxin!”  
Red Hood jumps down, Robin following him as they start taking out some of the henchmen. At some point the crowds have thinned out, each of the bats out and fighting. Red Hood is just turning, reloading his gun when screaming reaches his ears. Twisting on the ball of his foot he sprints off and around a corner. Scarecrow is hovering over a familiar figure guarding two small children, his hand pulling back with an empty syringe.  
Instantly Marinette is launching herself at Scarecrow, the children watching with wide teary eyes. Jason feels his body freeze as he watches Marinette pin the villain to the ground, her thighs squeezing Scarecrow’s arms to his sides. Her feet wrapped over and around his legs - her fists slamming down over and over into his face with each word tumbling out of her mouth.   
“I already lost him! You can't use him against me anymore!”  
“Red Hood! You need to administer the antidote!” Oracle yells through the com. Jerking slightly, Jason jumps forward wrapping his arm around her torso, pinning her arms. Marinette starts jerking around, she even throws her head back to slam it into his face. Twisting his face out of the way he sinks the needle into her neck, her body going slack almost immediately.  
“Nightwing, could I get some help over here? Got some kids too.”  
Nightwing swings around the corner, blue eyes wide as he takes in the sight. His brother holding a limp woman, Scarecrow knocked out and bloody with two children huddled together not even six feet away. The two children see Nightwing and scramble over to him, tears and cries falling from their lips.   
“The kids okay?” Marinette whispers, blinking up at Red Hood.   
“They’re with Nightwing.” Marinette nods her head leaning more into his body, her own shaking slightly. “What the hell were you doing out here?”  
“Walking home from my boutique, it's only a couple blocks away from here.”  
“Why not take a cab?”  
Marinette pulls away slightly, hand against her head. With a scrunched up nose and peaking out of one eye she gives him a look. “I have two perfectly fine working legs. Besides, my bike is in the shop.”  
“Mama Mari?” One of the kids calls, Jason feels his brain halt - his breath stopping as the woman in his arms pulls herself away from him and stands on shaking legs to walk over and kneel next to the two kids.  
“What’s wrong? Are you hurt at all?” Marinette’s hands hover over both children's shoulders. The youngest steps closer wrapping his arms around her neck, to nuzzle close. Marinette’s arm wraps around his body, holding the other out for the girl.  
“We’re not hurt, thank you for protecting us.” The girl says stepping in for a hug, Jason shares a look with his brother, gesturing at Marinette.  
“And the food!” The little boy hollers jumping back to throw his arms up.  
Nightwing and Red Hood stand off to the side, ignoring the calls from Red Robin and B coming through. Marinette waves at the two children who pick up the discarded bags of food and run off. Turning around she walks over and stands in front of both of them, eyes tracing over both.  
“Well at least you are wearing something decent. I also see the jacket fits well still.” Marientte states, stepping up to check at the seams of the leather jacket she had made him a few nights ago. “Does it fit good when fighting?”  
“Not a question I ever thought someone would ask,” Nightwing laughs, rubbing at the back of his head. Marinette turns her attention to him, not noticing how close she is to Jason now - Jason who does notice, smelling cookies and bread with an underlining smell of cheese.  
“Why? If I make something I want to know if it works for what it's made for.” She picks up one of Jason’s arms, pointing at the leather. “This was made to protect and move with him while he does whatever he needs to. Even a full acrobatics routine if needed. Of course I want to make sure it feels okay.”  
Dropping his arm Marinette steps closer to Nightwing, who holds his hands up slightly. “You both need to inform Batman that his attire and Robin’s are both outrageous. If he wants to stick with the bat theme there are other ways to go about it. Also having such bright colors as Robin’s suit is only going to make him an easier target. If the street light colors are wanted, then they can be done better with still protecting him.” She turns around and waves up at the roof, before smiling once more at both of the heroes and walks off.  
They stand there for a few moments longer after Marinette walks away. Robin hops down next to them, squatting down to look at Scarecrow’s face. Reaching out he turns the man’s face to take in all the damage.  
“I take it back Todd.”  
“Take what back?”  
Damian looks up at both of his brothers, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I am impressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lisa, my mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my mother, Lisa.


End file.
